


A Spring Song

by cloakoflife



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Filth, Fluff, Oral Sex, Pete's World, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloakoflife/pseuds/cloakoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff and Smut! Actual, real life, non-angsty fluff. (This is a BIG DEAL FOR ME!) With a LOT of smut.</p>
<p>Written for Time Petals Prompt- Spring is in the air</p>
<p> Rose and Tentoo seek a moment’s peace and quiet in Pete’s World. Sweet, Fluffy and Sexy. <br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spring Song

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd as ever by my wonderful Jennysintardis. Always my rock through every single story-- beginning to end. Thank you. <3
> 
> This was a challenge to myself to break away from my normal angst filled writing and try something a little happier. It was mostly successful although it ended up mostly filthy.

 

It had been a difficult winter for Rose and the Doctor. A really rough, turbulent few months. They’d landed back on Bad Wolf Bay as Autumn began to wane and the last of the golden leaves finally abandoned their perches in the highest reaches of the tallest trees. As the cold crept in so had their despair. It hadn’t been easy for either of them, adjusting to this unexpected turn of events.

For her, when she’d jumped across multiple dimensions to find the man she loved, she’d expected to be returning to her old life. The life of travel and excitement she’d known and loved so well. The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler. Instead, she’d ended up losing him whilst still having him by her side, trapped in a universe that she couldn’t really call home; with a genocidal, biological meta-crisis to babysit. More than enough reason to have the winter blues if you asked her.

For him, well, although he was technically a new entity, for all intents and purposes he was the Doctor and this life was nothing he’d ever imagined he would have. Adjusting to a human body, to the loss of the TARDIS, dealing with his guilt over the massacre of the Daleks… none of it had been easy.

But they’d stuck together, clung to each other really, through the long winter months. They’d weathered the storm, talking late into the night, crying together and laughing together. And when words hadn’t been enough they’d sought solace in each other’s bodies, comfort in touches and kisses they’d long fantasised about but never thought they’d receive.

Eventually, the storm began to pass. They began to rejoice in the little things, in small moments; like when Tony said the Doctor’s name for the first time or when Rose won tickets for a mini-break in a work raffle. Although it was unspoken, they both knew the time had come to begin rebuilding their lives. So, as March rolled in, they’d decided to get away from it all and went on a holiday to a small, remote cottage in the Scottish Highlands.

***

She’d woken to the first light of Spring floating in through the curtains and dancing around the room. Extracting herself from the Doctor’s arms, she tiptoed to the window and glanced outside. To her delight, she saw a blue, cloudless sky and felt the warmth of the sun on her upturned face. It felt like it had been forever since the sun last shone. Quickly and quietly she pulled on a woollen dress, clean knickers and a pair of boots. She looked over at her handsome, sleeping Doctor, but he looked so peaceful she couldn’t bear to disturb him, so she silently tiptoed from the room.

She left the cottage and headed to the top of the nearby hill, pausing to take in the scenery when she reached the summit. It was beautiful up here, amongst the blossoms and the blooms. Tranquil, silent and still. She felt like the only person in the universe.

Her heart was full, fit to burst with happiness and freedom, swelling up inside of her.

All of a sudden she felt an overwhelming desire to let it all out and she burst into song, the words and melodies floating out of her.

It wasn’t one particular song, more an amalgamation of a hundred different tunes and rhythms, lyrics snatched and borrowed from here and there. But to her ears it was beautiful. It sounded like freedom and joy. Tears of happiness sprang up in her eyes and ran down her face.

She smiled wildly and began to giggle at her own ridiculousness, salty tears streamed across her cheeks and into her mouth as she grinned like a mad woman. The wind whipped at her wet cheeks until they stung, but then the direction would change and a cool, soothing wind would blow across her.

And still she sang.

Suddenly she felt, rather than heard, the Doctor a little way behind her and spun around to see him, stopping her refrain.

“Don’t stop,” he implored her. She blushed furiously, overcome with embarrassment. “Please. It’s beautiful.”

She closed her eyes and turned away from him, looking over the fields and into the distance, picking up the thread of her song. She allowed herself to get lost in the melodies again and had almost forgotten he was behind her when he softly skimmed his fingers down her goose-pimpled arms before snaking them around her belly, pulling her back against him. He rested his chin on her neck and inhaled her scent. Slowly her song faded into a soft, utterly contented sigh as she trailed off, allowing her eyes to drift closed as a comfortable silence filled the spring air. 

The Doctor gently stroked Rose’s belly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She didn’t listen to the particular words he was saying but rather she just let the sound of his voice wash over her. She heard him mumble something about looking forward to her belly getting bigger and she giggled.

“Why? What ya planning on feeding me?” she asked him with a smile. He paused a moment, not saying a word, just continuing to stroke the warm wool of her dress.

“Rose, I want to make a baby with you.”  The murmured statement came out of nowhere and her eyes flew wide open. She whirled round to face him, dislodging his hold on her and stepping back to stare at him.

 

“W-w-what?” she gasped. This wasn’t something they’d discussed, wasn’t something she’d _ever_ thought he’d want.

He just stared back at her, steadfast, holding her gaze levelly.

“I want you, Rose Tyler, to have my child.”  He said it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and although she sees love in his eyes she also sees a look he used to give her in a different universe and a different body, the one which makes her think she must have dribbled on her shirt.  

Her lips moved soundlessly, unable to form coherent words. So he continued.

“I love you, more than life, more than the universe—more than _every_ universe,” he said softly, his eyes filling. “I love you more than I ever thought it would be possible for me to love in a thousand lifetimes.” He placed a hand on her cheek, fingers stroking her feather-soft skin and thumb brushing against her lips. “I love you more than all of time and space.”

She was so choked up with emotions she could hardly get the words out. “I—I love you too. ’Course I do. You’re—you’re my whole world Doctor. You’re all I ever wanted, all I ever dreamt…” she stopped herself, it wasn’t quite true that she’d _never_ dreamtof more. Well, not more. Just something….different. “You’re all I ever needed.”

He raised his other hand to her cheek and looked straight into her eyes, his stare almost fierce with its passion and intensity.

“Let me give you _more_ than you need,” he begged her. “Let me give you _everything_ I can. I can’t give you the stars or the planets, I can’t give you time and space. I can’t give you 15th century France or 50th century Mars. But I can give you me, everything I am, will ever be. It belongs to you. I can give you us, our future. I can give you a family, a real, beautiful, oh-so-human family of our own.” He broke her gaze to look around at the scenery briefly. “It looks like Spring is here. A new start. Time for new life, new adventures. Not a moment to waste.” He reached down and took her hands, lacing his fingers with hers. “What do you say we start ours now? 

“Yes!” she gasped and she couldn’t help but let out a sob as she fell forward into his arms. He scooped her up into a crushing hug and twirled her round and round in the air until she felt dizzy. She swatted at him and he lowered her down until her tip-toes touched the ground, but she was still wrapped up in his arms, her weight entirely supported by him. She looked up into his dazzling eyes and saw nothing but happiness and joy. After all those years and months of seeing him suffer, he’d never looked more beautiful than this moment.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “If you want to wait I understand. I just… I just want it Rose. I want it all. The 2.4 children, the white picket fence…all of it. And I just know how beautiful you’re going to look pregnant. I can’t wait to see your belly swell, to know you’re carrying _our_ baby—” he choked on a sob and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight.

“Yes, you daft bloke!” she laughed. “Yes, ‘m’sure. I want it too, and I don’t wanna wait either. It feels like I’ve already waited a lifetime. I don’t wanna waste a single day. In fact,” her tone lowered and she shifted so she could look into his eyes. “I don’t want to even waste a single minute.” Wriggling out of his grip, she took a shaky step back, out of his arms and away from him. “I don’t want to waste a single second.” With that, she slid the straps of her dress down off her arms and let it fall to the floor, stepping out of it gingerly.

Now it was the Doctor’s turn to be stunned into silence as he drank in her glorious, naked body. His eyes roamed over every inch of her naked, winter-pale skin, flicking from one spot to another like he couldn’t choose which part of her to commit to memory first. She flushed, suddenly self-conscious of her own brazenness. That feeling didn’t last long, however, when his eyes snapped up to hers and she saw the look of predatory craving in his eyes.

“Fuck…” he breathed out and before he knew it he was on her, surrounding her, all over her, mouth covering hers in an insatiable kiss, fingers twisting in her windswept hair, hard lithe body pressed up firmly against hers until there could be no denying the effect her body had on his anatomy.

They quickly divested him of his clothes and Rose of her boots, before tumbling down onto the grass in a tangle of limbs. After a quick, half-hearted wrestle for dominance, the Doctor won out and pinned Rose’s arms down to the grass above her head.

“My beautiful Rose,” he said. “Please, let me taste you. Let me make you as happy as you make me every day. Rose moaned and the Doctor took this as her approval, releasing his hold on her arms and kissing his way down her body, stopping to suckle her nipples and swirl his tongue in her navel, before reaching the apex of her legs. He ran his fingers up and down her slit, finding her sopping wet and clearly desperate for him already.

Humming appreciatively at her body’s obvious reaction to him, he leant forward to lick her slit up and down, clit to perineum, repeatedly. His ministrations got rougher and harder each time. Rose hissed every time his tongue caught her clit and moaned every time it dipped just inside her entrance. If it was possible, he thought she was getting even wetter and he hummed appreciatively against her sex, enjoying the taste of her creamy nectar. Rose keened at the vibrations, throwing her head back desperately and thrusting down hard on his tongue so it slipped further inside her. He started to eat her out properly then, sliding his tongue all the way deep into her pussy, curving it up to lick at her inner walls and bumping his nose against her clit. She began to ride his face and he urged her on with his hands on her hips, encouraging but not guiding her movements as she fucked herself close to orgasm on his tongue.

Just before she crested the brink of her orgasm he quickly pulled back and sat on his haunches. She cried out in frustration, thrusting up against thin air, but he just looked down at her, spread wantonly on the field before him. The early-morning due from the grass clung to her skin, sparkling like diamonds. But even the prettiest jewel could never compare to her, his flawless Rose. _His_ flawless Rose. He was almost quaking with his primal desire to _take_ her, to _possess_ her.  She smiled up at him with twinkling eyes and raised a perfectly-formed eyebrow at him in invitation. With an almost animalistic growl, he crawled slowly, possessively, up her body. He looked at her ravenously, like a hunter stalking its prey and she shivered in anticipation beneath him. When _finally_ his head was level with hers, he bent down to sweep his tongue, tauntingly across her lips, painting them with her own taste. When she attempted to deepen their kiss, he craned his neck up to move his lips tantalisingly out of her reach. She let out a pathetic sob and wriggled desperately beneath him, as he bent down to lap and nip at the pulse point in her neck.

“Rose, you have no idea how much I love eating you out,” he murmured against her skin, voice torturously low and lustful. “You taste so fucking good and you’re always so shamelessly horny for me. All those hot, wet juices flowing out of you, into my mouth, just for me. You spoil me, my beautiful girl, you really do.”

Rose was too far gone to find words to reply to him. All she could do was thrust her hips up against him, rubbing her sopping wet pussy up and down the length of his cock and desperately trying to nudge his weeping head down to the aching hole his tongue had so rudely abandoned.

He smirked against her neck. “Oh Rose, my brilliant, pretty little minx. You’re going to have to learn some patience if you’re to be a mother you know?” He trailed a hand down her body to grasp her hip, pinning her down firmly to the ground. At this, she let out a desperate, frustrated cry. He was teasing her out of her mind, she simply couldn’t cope with much more.  

“Oh GOD please, please Doctor, I want you to fuck me, please fuck me…” she begged mindlessly, thrashing her head backwards and forwards. Moving over her once more and placing his other hand on her other hip, the Doctor looked down into her eyes passionately.

“Why Rose, you only had to ask.” With that, he finally moved so the head of his cock nudged inside her. It was barely a relief, but it was something nonetheless and she cried out as he slowly, agonisingly, guided his way inside her, inch by inch. As he did, his mouth claimed hers once more and she kissed him fiercely, her lips nipping at his, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth even as he forced his way into her. With one firm push, the Doctor forced his entire length inside her. Rose’s eyes watered, he was so very big and filled her completely. He gave her time to adjust, battling with her tongue until she relented and allowed him to probe her hot, sweet mouth with his own. After a moment, she rocked her hips slightly in his hands.

“Ready gorgeous?” he mumbled into her mouth. She nodded minutely, not breaking their kiss. “Time to get working on that baby then…” he winked at her and she couldn’t help but let a giggle escape her, despite the sensuality of the moment. But then that was her Doctor, always making her smile. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re bound to get pregnant,” he continued. She rolled her eyes.

“Not if you don’t stop runnin’ ya mouth and start fucking me you won’t,” she teased.

“Oh now you’re gonna get it,” he said and with that, he slowly pulled almost all the way out of her before pushing all the way back in. He began to make love to her with a slow but forceful pace, all the time muttering to her about how much she drove him insane with lust and what a fantastic mother she would make.

The Doctor released Rose’s hips, allowing her to meet him thrust for thrust and placed his hands either side of her head, fingers clenching in the damp grass. He bent down to capture a nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue until it hardened. Rose tangled her fingers deep in his hair, a moan escaping from deep in her throat. Still moving steadily inside her, he trailed kisses across the valley of her breasts to capture the other. This time he suckled for just a moment before biting down on it, causing Rose to cry out with sweet pleasure-pain and pull him up to her by the hair, kissing him passionately.

The Doctor began to move faster within her, his slow and languid thrusts becoming rough, rapid and unrelenting. Rose gasped as the intensity of the pleasure building within her increased.

“Doctor, oh god, Doctor, I’m gonna come…” she cried, helplessly. Her shouts urged him on and the Doctor continued to fuck her with violent abandon as she began to convulse around him.

“Oh, oh, oh,” she cried.

“Yes,” he practically _snarled_. “Yes Rose, come for me, my brilliant girl. Come all over my cock, I want to feel you clenching all around my cock, want to feel your juices gushing all over me. Come for me Rose, come now…”

Rose cut off his liturgy of filth with an ear-splitting cry as she came hard, shaking violently, helpless beneath him. The Doctor drank in her climax, eyes scanning every inch of her face as it screwed up in exquisite, intense pleasure. As her exquisite orgasm rolled through her body, the Doctor continued to pound into her, extending her gratification. As his movements began to become more erratic, she raised her mouth to his ear to help him along.

“Mmm, yeah Doctor, come inside me, please, fill me up with your come. I want your come inside me.” Rose murmuring filthy, gorgeous things in his ear undid him and he came so deep inside her still-clenching pussy that Rose swore she felt it hit her womb. Part of her hoped he’d just got her pregnant, but another, cheekier part thought she wouldn’t mind a few more attempts.

Still pulling in shaky gasps, the Doctor rested his sweaty forehead against hers, smiling with such genuine warmth and happiness that Rose practically melted. She leant up to kiss him, tender and sweet and he deepened the kiss, pouring into it all of his love and adoration for this woman to whom he’d pledged the rest of his existence.

He pulled out of her and collapsed on the grass beside her, leaving a sticky trail which Rose couldn’t even work up the energy to feel grossed out about.

“We’d better move this back inside, I think I can hear the milkman coming,” joked the Doctor.

Rose giggled and stretched out her aching limbs, turning her head to look at the Doctor.

“We will… just as soon as my legs start working again,” she replied, sticking the tip of her tongue out at him. The Doctor smiled and scooted across to catch her tongue in a deep, sloppy, long kiss. When they pulled apart he flopped back onto his back, utterly spent, relaxed and happy. They laced their fingers together, staring up at the cloudless sky.

They lay there in the spring field and the human Doctor could feel time more keenly than any Time Lord ever did, caught in those wonderful, fleeting moments as winter ended and summer began.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos/comment if you enjoyed, I love your feedback so much! <3


End file.
